bad days make the best days
by leolover123
Summary: it's about how they all have bad days but it turns out the best day little tcest cuddles kisses that's all. parings are Leo Raph and Donnie Mikey.::Done but with only 1 OC.::
1. Mikey's bad day

**note:My** **1** **one so no flames (hides but still continues to type) pleaz no flames. by the way this is them thinking 'bla bla bla' talking "bla bla bla."**

 **chapter 1**

 **(Raph's pov)**

'now what is that shell for brains doing' I thought trying to see what Mikey was doing with all the pizza 'what is that **all the pizza!'** i then realized it is so I ran before realizing that the pizza is the old ones. "Raphie get of this is the old pizza not the new box. so get off!" he cried so that I will get off. "fine but what did I say about the name Raphie no got it or I will beat you into the ground." I yelled "fine. meanie" he wispered the last part so I would not hear.

 **(Mikey's pov)**

'wow today is not my day 1st I get extra traing then I get almost killed by Raphie boy here now I have to help donnie with his 'toys' today is not my day

 **sorry it is short I am sick today it will be longer next time**


	2. Helping don

**still sick if you mistakes no fire I try my best and not the best with spelling when I am sick ps I am not typing on winday or Friday for 4H sorry so I do try my best but still sick remember still sick and my cat will kill me if she finds me up.**

 **chapter two:helping Donnie.**

 **(Mikey pov)**

"Donnie why me" I asked trying to sleep. "well sleepy head Leo is training and Raph is... well Raph and will break every think he sees to leave and I see your tired from extra training so I thout that you can sleep without hearing Leo and Raph fight and waking you up." he said giving me a good night kiss. "thank you Donnie but can you sle..."I said going to sleep. "well, well, well, looks like you did get Mikey to sleep but **really** the was the kiss nesscery to do." Leo came and asked. "well, yes because I put sleeping powder over it but under I put plastic so it would not make me sleepy. "good. well I need to talk to raph." Leo replied trying to run but I just never went to sleep because of how loud he was so when he came in I woke up. "DONNIE,LEO I WAS ABOUT TO SLEEP THANKS!"i yelled. "sorry Mike." Donnie said with Leo this proves not my best day hay at lest I got a kiss from don. "Leo go talk with Raph I will help Mikey sleep without the powder."he said taking of the fake lips as Leo left. "come on Mikey let's sleep. I will lock the door so no one can disterb you." he said locking the lab up then came and kissed me. "hop in you need your sleep too. and no buts." I said making room for Donnie. "fine but you need to sleep too." Donnie said making me sleep. well today is not the worst today was the best day cool.

 **Ya two in a day wow now I will CRAP THE PAIN IS REAL I** **T IS REAL by**


	3. Raph's bad day

**hey sorry don't know if you like long or short so I will do as long as I want tell me and if you want me to make a story with yours tell me name,family, likes,dislikes,if he/she has a crush if it has a wepon or mask and trates**

 **chatpter 3 Raph's bad day**

 **Raph's pov**

great today 1st I lose from DONNIE I MEAN DONNIE the easy one. Then yeld at because Mikey told me that Leo eat my pizza but when I replied I got yeld at and eveyone made fun of me then Donnie yeld at me for Mikey's prank.

"Raphie~ oh~ Raphie~"I heard Mikey singing"Leo wants you~" "TELL OF FEARLESS HERE THAT I AM NOT IN THE MODE" i yeld at Mikey "well fearless is right here in raph I Wana talk to you. About today what really haped when you got yelled at during well eveything and no lies." Leo said pussing me in my room.

"well I was repiling to Mikey about you not eating my leftovers. Then Donnie yeld at me for the prank Mikey did. then I lost by Donnie." I said in my hamic. "so none of that was your falt, and and you got yelled at for Mikey's doing." Leo said hopping in next to me.

"w-w-w-what are you doing" I asked trying my best to stay away from Leo. "going to make you happy" he replied giving me a kiss. "this way I can show how much I love you."

i shoved him off "no ok you got that no" I replied trying to get him to leave "fine I will sleep here. good night." he Said "fine hop up. no funny business k nada none." I said as he put his ars around me. "this all I want"

"oh I will get them back with extra training well Mikey and tell donnie what happend the facts only but not this." he said asleep."good night fearless." I said. 'well that was nice I gess this wasn't my orst day it was my best and I get to cuddle Leo ya.'


	4. Gabby's bad day

**This will be my ocsdead day not a turtle like Donnie Mikey raph or leo**

 **chapter 4**

'Ugh why do they make me bate no lets make the faster one do it' I thought up in my room eating mikey's pizza 'Well at least..' I thought but then my door opened. "Gabby stop doing your paint prank!"Raph yelled hitting me. "I did! yell at Mikey he is doing it!"I yelled trying to get the hot head out. "No you did it it's your paint!" he yelled back. "WHAT! THAT LITTLE TURTLE USED MY PAINT!" I yelled getting mad at Mikey. "HE WILL DIE!" I yelled to leaving kill Mikey.

"Mikey!" I yelled but when I hit him ,well kicked him where it makes him a man, Splinter told me to go and stay in my room.

"Gabby?" Mikey asked coming in. "Yes and no using my paint got it!" I half yelled. "Ya sorry of getting you intruble if you want I can get some comics for you the one you haven't read." He said hoping it would make me happy. "Thanks but the ones I haven't read you don't even let Splinter touch." I replied wich made him leave.

"I am back with my babies" he said holding up 4 comics "you are the best bro ever. This are the ones you even haven't read so, wana join?" I asked "sure thanks." he replied giving me a comic. so it was the best day ever.

 **hi sorry it is short I am doing the stupid homework what's the point in it! well I got in another one. Sorry about the grammar in the older ones I was sick. And don't forget to post dares for my new dare game.**


	5. Donnie's bad day

**Sorry for grammar it might be from my spell check and well my bad habits I never broke this will be as long as I can make it. tell me if you like long or short chapters**

 **chapter 5**

 **mikey's POV**

"um sorry Don for muon computer it slipped when I was going to show Raph DanTDM." I said trying to get in less trouble with Donnie. "But you still dropped it and broke it." He replied upset about his computer. "If there is a way I can get a new one I would." I said. "no now leave ME BE!" he yelled pussing me out

 **Donnie's POV**

'great he broke my laptop and no he can't fix it or there will be an explosion' I thought trying to fix my laptop

 **Mikey's POV**

"Leo can you help me?" I asked trying to get parts for Donnie's new computer. "Sure why do you ask?" he replied. "to get new parts for Donnie's new computer." I honesty replied "did you break it?" he asked taking me to the dump. "Yes but now I will fix it. If you will help me." I replied asking for help as I got some parts. "sure Mikey but if I will tell you where to put it ok?" he asked getting the rest. "ok I will do what you say." I replied going back to the lair.

 **two hours later**

 **Donnie's POV**

I heard a nock at the door so I said. "come in." to my surprise it was Mikey with a new computer. "who made it?" I asked looking at it. "I made it from me to Donnie." Mikey said giving it to me. "thank you very much." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "and for making it the best day ever

 **Ya done and thanks for reading it! :3**


	6. AN

**sorry won't post for a bit tired and working on Leo wich is the hardest so if you have any ideas please please tell me I can't go without a post!**


	7. Leo's bad day

**this one is hard so I will make it from 2003 if you don't like then don't read. SORRY FOR NOT POSTING BUSSY SCHOOL STARTED WHY AM I USEING CAPS?!**

 **chapter 6**

'why did I make that choice!' I yelled at myself for all most killing my brothers. "hey whats up." my goofy brother asked as raph came in. "ya you've 'Ben moping around all day." raph said as mikey shook his head. "I all,ost killed you why wouldn't I?" I asked even more disappointed in myself. "come on your comming with us." raph sturnly replied picking me up. "I can walk you know." I replied. "I know but then you will run off and not see what i want to show you." he said holding we tighter. "fine."

"why are we at the door?" I asked as we where at the door to the lab."You'll see." Raph said nocking at the door. "done raph." don said opening up the door to show 6 toys. "I'll go fist." he reptiled going to a car and toaster. "one you helped build the other I played with when you saved me." he said picking up the toaster. "this is the 1st thing you helped me build after you broke it. And this is the one when you saved me from drowning." he said going to raph your turn. "why me?! fine." he said going to a toy crock and car. "one you saves me from and one you built for me." he said being shy. "you saved me from a crock and you built me a car to play with." he said blushing at the last part makeing me laugh. "ok Mikey your turn." he happily replied. "ok one is a rope and one is my nunchaku because you saved me with rope and from raph killing me with my weapon." he said hidding from Raph. "that did make me feel better." he said. "oh and I need to see raph for a moment. he said leavening with raph

 **Ok if you want to know what the did ask sara so late school is hard and I got some bad writer block sorry.**


End file.
